Your Not Who You Thought You Were
by HjPaTcOs
Summary: Hermione Granger, Hogwarts know-it-all bookworm, finds out that she is really a pureblood.She's not the only one who knows, other than Dumbledor.Lord Voldemort suddenly wants her by his side, his Queen.No one knows why.Will Hermione be temted with power?


Your Not Who You Thought You Were

A/N- lol Hermione and Lord Voldemort.Don't they just make _the_ cutest couple?

"Butterfingers? No? Lemon drops? No, wait, that was the password a long time ago...Cotton Candy?"

Hermione Granger, a seventh year at the Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and wizardry,and also head girl. was standing outside her headmasters office, trying to guess the password to get in.

He had sent her a letter, by owl of course, saying he had news for her, and she should be in his office as soon as possible.It was of the _utmost_ importance.

What he had _failed_ to send was the password to get in, the crazy old fart.

Hermione racked her brain for more muggle candies, wich the headmaster was infatuated with.

"Chocolate?"She asked, but the gargoyles outside his office failed to move.She growled, before saying several more candies, none of wich worked.about to give up, she said,

"Lollipops."

Finally, the gargoyles moved, letting her in.

"Aah, Miss Granger, I was wondering when I would see you."The headmaster,  
Albus Dumbledor said, with a twinkle in his eye.He was always cheery, and Hermione could never be angry at him for long.

"You wanted me, headmaster?"She asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Yes, please, take a seat?"

She did, and then he continued.

"Yesterday, your parents received word from the hospital, in wich your were, ah,  
born."

Hermione, looking puzzled, asked,

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, but apparently, there was a mistake."He said, smiling a sad smile.

Now Hermione was really confused.What was going on?

Seeing Hermione's face, Dumbledor went on to say that, she was really a pure blood, but her witch and wizard parents, about to die, left her on the Hospital steps.This much Dumbledor said he pieced together, but his guess were usually right.

Here's where the facts come in.

Hermione's muggle mom, the one who raised her, went in, and had a baby.The baby died shortly after birth, but the mom didn't know.

Since Hermione sort of looked like the muggle woman who's baby had died, a nurse got it in her head to put Hermione in the place of the dead baby, no one else knowing what she did.

So, Hermione was really a pure blood, raised by muggles, who thought she was really their daughter.Until now, of course.

Hermione didnt speak at first, but when she did,she asked,

"How do _you_ know this?"

The head master just shook his head, meaning he wouldn't tell her.

Hermione sat back into her chair, and let out a sigh.She didn't know how to feel.

It really didn't make much of a difference.Nothing would change, she would always consider her muggle parents as her real parents, they were the ones who raised her.

The head master dismissed her, and she went back to her shared common room.

She shared a common room with one of her enemies, Draco Malfoy.

They argued all of the time, well they used to.Now they pretty much ignored each other.They never patrolled halls together, or anything, so there wasn't much need to talk.Hermione made all the schedules up at the beginning anyways, wanting to get everything done so she wouldn't be behind.

She walked in her common room, after saying the password,haine, french for hate.Cheery isn't it?

HGTRHGTRHGTRHGTRHGTRHGTRHGTR

Meanwhile, a certain dark lord was listening to one of the spies he had planted in the ministry.

The spy had just told him that the ministry discovered something.That something was the fact that there were hardly any pure bloods at all, because at the beginning of it all, many wizards had children with muggles, beaning at best most were half bloods.

And, that the Hermione Granger girl, was in fact one of the few actual pure bloods left.Her parents left her with muggles before they died, so she was actually a Mistraen.That was her actual last name.


End file.
